Inferno Island
Inferno Island is the 1st track in Crash Nitro Kart. It is similar to the Crash Team Racing track Crash Cove, both in the fact that it's the first course and that its setting is a beach. Despite the name, it is not an "inferno" island. There is a cave about half way through the race and players exit it at the end of the race. Like in Crash Cove there are 2 shortcuts. Both shortcuts here are exactly the same as in Crash Cove because you have to jump onto a ledge covered with grass and you have to go up a ramp and jump off at the end. It is used in the Red Gem Cup. CNK Challenge C: To get the C the the little shortcut just right before passing the first bridge at the beginning of the track should be used. N: The N is quite easy; it is located near the small ramp. Make a low jump on the ramp to get the letter. K: The K is located near the end of the race, go all the way to right and there should be a ledge there. Go up the ledge and grab the letter. Shortcuts There are 2 basic shortcuts on this track. *It located at the start of the race, simply turn to the left side and the shortcut should be there. *It is located near the end of the race, turn all the way to the right side and there should be a large ledge with a speed boost on top of it. (NOTE: It is highly advised that all players do not use this shortcut on the time trial challenge because it will slow you down.) Ghost Times N. Tropy's ghost time: 1:51:59 Velo's ghost time: 1:38:44 Tips Polar and Zam tips: *Although this is the first track in the game, it can be easily a no hazard track because there are no pitfalls to deal with. Located in the shortcut of the track, there is a Wumpa crate. Touch it to pick it up, and receive some bonus speed. As long as Polar and Zam take advantage of their low top speed, they win the race in a minute or two. *Do not waste the bowling bomb item on N. Trance or Nitrous Oxide, because if you do, you will fail to catch them. Dingodile and Zem tips: *Dingodile is best used because he's got a better speed stat than Zem. Pepper the other racers with rockets or static orbs and try not to let a juiced up version of these powerups hit you; it reverses your driving controls, literally. *For Zem, he must be careful, because the other racers will find a safe route from your ice mines and static orbs. He, in this track, is capable of leaving the others behind with one blast. Trivia *The first twelve notes of the track's music in the console versions is a reference to the music in Crash Cove in Crash Team Racing. *As a matter of fact, Inferno Island, as a whole, is a re-imagining of Crash Cove. Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Nitro Kart Tracks